Harry Potter and the Unknown girl
by skatecrew
Summary: Harry just met a girl no one has met at hogwarts. there the same age and everything. but there's some secrets behind her. and harry just can't get enough.needs more reviews! REVIESED ADITION and tell me why i'm not getting any reviews.. flames welcomed.
1. someone new

**Chapter One: Someone else**

Harry walked by the lakeshore winding it's way around Hogwarts. He stopped and looked up at the sky after an obnoxious sound in the sky. Not thunder, nothing to be seen in the darkening sky. Harry was the first to arrive because of more chaos in his life; Professor Dumbledore thought it would be safer to accompany Hogwarts a few days before the other students arrived.

He took his deep green eyes off the sky just to look over to the right. A young girl about sixteen, the same as Harry's age, reads a look on a bench. Confused Harry went over to talk to her. She pulled her deep blue crescent eyes of the book to glance at Harry. "So you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked. "Sure, why not." She responded She closed her book, looked at Harry's puzzled face. "Are you wondering who I am, considering that no one is supposed to be here for another day?"

"Well, I'm Harry…" He was cut off mid way through his name. "I know who you are but do you know me?" "Me, I'm Christa (promise it's not me at all) I'm sixteen and like you, no parents, and pretty much no family." " Mine died the same night as yours but not by Voldemort." "What house are you in, here?" Harry questioned. "Griffindor, the strange thing for you is that we've never met, well I think I can tell you, my only family member is Professor Dumbledore." Christa added.

" He highly respects you, and you friends." " What's it like when almost the whole world knows your name, my grandfather and like everyone I have known has wanted to hide me and my name." "I don't know why though, it's really strange." Harry's eyes widened. "Where have you been all these years?" "Believe it or not, no one wanted anyone to know the headmaster had a grand daughter!" Christa explained. "So, I took summer classes all by myself." "Then the council discovered my situation and is making me take classes like everyone else or no classes at all." "So, here I am." Christa recalled. "Really… wow that's a new story."

"What part of England did you grow up in?" "No, part, I lived in a orphanage also in America." "Well, as my parents were murdered as I a recent newborn, I was sent to an orphanage." "Then someone adopted me for… I think six months. Well, them and including me we went to America, there they couldn't afford to keep me and also supposedly beat me." She stopped took a deep breath then continued again. "I was taken away and someone murdered them shortly after."

It was only 4:30 and the sky became even more darkened. A few seconds later the sky began to pour rain. Christa chuckled and Harry tried to run but his glasses were full of raindrops on the lens. Eventually they came upon the Great Hall and stepped out of the rain. They started for the direction of the stairs laughing. 

Professor McGonagall stopped them mid way, "What were you two doing outside?" Clearly noticing how wet they both were. "Professor, please excuse us. We were outside talking about random things and hadn't noticed how dark the sky became…. Then we became caught up in the rain." Christa explained. "Alright then, go and get changed into dry clothing and some down to eat dinner." They both nodded and continued their light jog up the stairs. Soon enough they were down in the Great Hall eating. Not one of the teachers said much to the two, nor Harry or Christa. Christa glanced up at Harry who was still eating. He set down his cup, entirely empty, and they headed to their beds.


	2. what just happened?

Chapter two

Christa woke up with the sunlight in her eyes. The warmth felt so good after the storm. To Christa's surprise the sun faded away, the gray clouds had come back again. Then the sky began to rain once again. Christa sat on the edge of her bed, dropped her muscular legs, and let the cold hard wood floor touch her feet. She walked over to her dresser and dressed herself for breakfast.

Harry had already bear Christa to the Great Hall. "Good morning, Harry." "Morning Christa." "Professor Dumbledore, the other students are supposed to arrive today. Right?" Christa asked. "Yes they are, but they might be late though due to the storm." " But, Professor, has it been really that bad?" "Yes it has in fact, the trains were closed yesterday."

Harry and Christa finished breakfast and ran around the corridors of Hogwarts." They opened on door and tens of snakes came out, crawling on the floor. Harry's eyes narrowed, he was being pulled into a trance. Christa whispered something that cut straight through Harry's concentration. Slowly the snakes began to slither they're way back into the room. Christa's eyes darkened then the door closed. Harry was completely awestruck, his jaw dropped entirely. Christa blinked and turned to Harry, "Did I just do that?" "Yeah, I think so." He answered.

"Harry, please go back to the Gryffindor rooms. I'll be there soon." Christa said with worry. "But, why?"

"Because Harry I need to do something by myself. I'll be there in a few minutes, I guarantee it won't take long." "O.K," At that Harry walked to their rooms.

Christa took off running down the exact hallway to Professor Mcgonagall's room. She was sitting at her desk, "Professor, it happened again." " Christa breath, it's good you came to me though." "Well, what happened, did Harry see it?" She questioned. "Yes, Professor he did, well we were running down the hallways." "From my own curiosity, I opened a door." The Professor shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Honestly." "Then snakes and lot's of 'em came out of the room." "Christa said after noticing the reaction." "I said something I can't recall, and they went back into the room and the door closed." "Is that it?" "Yes, but will they find out?" "No, it wasn't that much." "Go back to the dorms, find something to do there." "Don't perform any magic, and please keep Harry with you." "Yes, professor." Then Christa took off sprinting back to the Griffindor Headquarters.

Harry was sitting on the couch and turned his head to see Christa's deep, dark, blue eyes. "Harry, Professor McGonagall told us to stay in here the rest of the day, she'll probly have someone send food for us." Harry nodded. Christa walked over and sat on the other end of the couch. "Oh, and we aren't to do ANY (emphinzing the word) magic." He nodded in response.

Harry moved to the center of the couch and Christa felt a blush creep upon her cheeks. Christa began breathing very heavy. "What did you back there?" "Harry, honestly I really don't know, either." He nodded again. She looked over to him and glanced a small smile. _"Christa thinking Why do I get so happy when I'm around him………. There's something else about him………something that lets me forget my past and I just want to be around him." _Harry chuckled at the silence. "What?" Christa whispered. "Oh, nothing at all, Christa."

Christa heard Harry's stomach growl, it was already 7:00, and they usually get their food by now. " Hungry, a little?" Christa sarcastically remarked. "Yeah." Harry responded with a node. There was a knock on the door and a servant with food and professor magonagal came through the doorway.

"The other students should not arrive today… the trains closed again, the lake around the perimeter is flooded completely… so you'll be alone once again and most of tomorrow." "Please leave the food on the table there, and we shall be on our way." The servant set the food down and they left.

Both ate in silence, when until they were done. "Harry I'll be back, I'm going to brush my teeth." She headed up the stairs and closed the door. Harry suddenly sprinted up the stairs to the boy's rooms and brushed his teeth and quietly dressed up. "_Oh, why am I doing this I'm going to change into my pajama's later…there's something about Christa that sets herself different from Cho…I can actually talk to Christa and relate to her…maybe…I don't know I'll see if she feels the same way about me as I do her." _Harry thought to himself.

Little did he know Christa was in her room doing the same things and thinking the same things? Harry ran down the stairs and sat on the couch while Christa didn't hear a thing. Christa put on the last bit of lip-gloss and walked out and down the stairs. _"I feel like such a idiot." _ Christa thought to herself as Harry just stared at her. _"Oh, my god, I don't know I'm doing, I thought I only felt this way with Cho, but this is something more that just a crush that broke my heart… Christa is different, or at least what I know…wait…I don't know too much about Christa… I shouldn't do anything…but…she… is just so…much like me. She understands everything..." _Christa finished coming down the stairs, she was breathing heavy again. "_I need to stop… this is insane… I bet he doesn't feel the same… no one else ever cared… but Harry is different, I feel like I can trust him… unlike to many others." " I'm only 16 am I'm thinking about kissing him all time or at least the time I've been around him." " Oh, no…I'm boy crazy…something I never wanted to be!" _Christa thought as she walked across the room and sat in the opposite side of the room. Harry was sitting on the couch and she on the giant armchair. _"See Harry, she doesn't feel the same way." _He thought in his mind. As if Christa had read his mind she walked over and sat on the other end of the couch. "Um, is there anyone in Gryffindor I should look out for, like a bully?" "No, no one I can think of."

There was a pounding on the door. No one was supposed to be here! "Who is it?" Christa announced a strong tone while getting up. " Oh, me, no one, in particular." Christa didn't recognize the voice. "Answer the question, who are you?!" She said again. But, the person just stood there in the darkened doorway.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter three**

" Last chance, tell me your name, NOW!" " What's that going to do for you now, Christa, why are you uptight, and defensive."

" Because I can and…" Christa was cut off,

" Oh, Christa, Dear Christa, have you forgotten me already?"

" I don't recognize you, should I?" She questioned. In the shadows pointed a wand tip, just about to strike.

"Christa." Harry whispered her name so only she could hear it.

" I don't think that would be a really good idea right now." He continued.

"Harry, I think I know who this man is… he hurt me and I can't let him hurt anyone else."

Footsteps now cold be heard, they were coming this way. Before Christa could do anything the man in the dark doorway disappeared.

"What is going on in hear?" It was ProfessorMcGonagall.

"A man came in and was acting very threatening." "But, he disappeared before you could get here." "Just now." Christa replied.

"Ok, I'm going to lock the door so no one can get in. And do I make myself clear that there should not be any sort of magic both of you should perform!"

"Yes, professor." They both replied. And the professor walked away. She chanted a spell they couldn't understand and then her footsteps could be heard as they faintly walked down the hallway.

"Christa, who was that man? You said you recognized him." Harry asked.

"I was once kidnapped, in America, and finally escaped after a year and a half." Christa faintly stated.

"But, enough tonight, I'm going to bed, good night Harry." Christa whispered and walked back up the steps and straight to bed. Harry just sat there thinking to himself.

"_She was all dressed up tonight. Maybe she does felt the same. Geeze I need to talk to Ron and Hermonie really bad." "But, I still wonder why this man is still after Christa. She got really uncomfortable. I don't know, I just know something new and something really big is going down this year. Hopefully for the better than the worse."_ Then Harry headed to sleep for the night.

The clock struck midnight and both of Harry and Christa have fallen asleep. Two dark men meet up on the flooded roof. The rain had just stopped.

"Did you do it?" The first man asked.

"No, I didn't I heard footsteps and fled. I didn't want to blow our cover. This year the girl-that-won't-die is in for it and will be killed. And while I'm at it, I just might get the boy-that won't-die." The man in the doorway answered.

"Good plan, but let's see if you and you alone can do the job. I'm not laying a finger on those kids. That's you job." (From the first man)

"You might want to hold your tongue on that one, trust me it'll happen, and I'll make sure of it this year. A very painful year, at least for them and the two friends of the one boy." The man that was once in the doorway snorted.

(End of that conversation)

It was finally morning and the warmth of the sun once again shone on Christa's face, and she smiled as she awoke. She got up and got dressed. The sun hadn't disappeared yet.

"_I hope this is going to be a better day, unlike yesterday. But, that was that and this is now. Last night was VERY strange; I don't know where that man came from. I thought I killed him along time ago. Let's see if he comes back, I'm pretty sure something really big is going to happen this year. Well, anyways, I hope I Harry's friends like me. Then I'd some friends too. I have never had anyone, maybe this year can be different in many ways." _Christa thought to herself.

After getting dressed Christa ran down the hallways to get some breakfast. Once again Harry got there before her.

"_How does he get here so fast!"_ Christa thought

"Hey, Christa. Did you get any sleep last night?" "I did a little." Harry questioned her.

"Not much but I did." Christa answered as she sat down at the table.

"Professor how has the trains been coming, shall the students come today?" Christa asked.

"Yes, they should. The tracks were repaired and the students are loading right now as we speak."

Everyone ate in silence; Christa and Harry ate rather quickly.

"Done, Harry?" Christa asked.

"Almost." He said as a reply.

Harry sat down his cup and they went on their way. Then Professor Magaongall stopped them.

"Don't be opening any unnecessary doors, this time!" She exclaimed.

"We won't, may Harry and I go out flying on our brooms today?"

"If there is nothing like yesterday going to happen, then yes." She simply replied.

"Come on, Harry." And they ran out the door.

They were out side racing, throwing things, diving all day long until they were called in for lunch and to get cleaned up when everyone arrives. So they did and came down to the Griffindor dinner table and sat waiting and talking until everyone arrived.

"Harry!" a young girl screamed and ran up to him to give him a hug. Christa stood up smiling.

"Harry!" another boy about the girl's age came up running.

"Harry, who's this?" The girl questioned.

'"This is Christa, and this is Hermonie."

"Nice to meet you, Christa."

"Same here." Christa replied.

"And, this is Ron."

"Hello, Ron."

"Hi."

And they all sat down so the new students could be sorted.

"Kelsey… Ravenclaw!"

"Drake… Hufflepuff!"

"Hannah…Gryffindor!" All the houses cheered.

Professor Dumbledore stood up for his speech. And sat down, everyone began to inhale the delicious food. After all the eating had been finished, Professor Dumbledore instructed the new head boys and girls to stand up. Of course Hermonie stood and as well as Draco Molfloy.

"Everyone can now be excused to there dormitories." The Headmaster announced.

**To be continued… What will happen with Hermonie and Draco in the headrooms? What are Harry and Christa going to do next? Who is Ron going to have? Thank you to all my reviewers. The more I get reviews the more I update… I updated as fast as I could this time. I would like to give a special thanks to yummyguitars… for all the help… I tried to send you an email but I wouldn't go through. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was as long as I could make it. I'll try to update really soon.**


	4. something out of the blue

Chapter four

Harry, Christa, and Ron walked back to the rooms and Hermonie stood there with Draco standing next to her.

"So, we're going to be living right next to each other for the rest of our years at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered.

"Guess so." He replied.

After all the students had left Professor Doumbledore stood up and walked towards the two.

"As you both know, you have been selected as the head boy and head girl." "Follow me too the dorms." He motioned them.

They walked in complete silence, and then they came to a stop. A gigantic painting (like all the other doors), (sorry yummy guitars) the snake of slytherin and the lion of Gryffindor.

"Listen carefully, your password is Purple Heart." "Don't invite your friends in your rooms, or misuse anything supplied for the head boy and girl." Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Continuances are to be made if any rules are broken." They nodded again.

The professor said the password and entered the room with Draco and Hermione.

"That's the head girls room on the right and the head boys room on the left." He pointed out. "You will be issued work assignments after school tomorrow." He announced and walked out the door.

Hermione walked over and sat on the couch and looked into the roaring fire. Draco walked over and sat in the giant chair on the left side of the couch. Hermine on the right.

"Humph, I hope we don't get to much extra work." He stated.

"It's not that bad, besides we get to stay up!" she responded.

"Is there anything between you and Harry or that on frenchie guy from fourth year?"

"No, why?" she answered.

"Oh, nothing." He easily said and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm tried, good night."

Hermione entered her room all decked out with Gryffindor house; she pulled out a large book bag. She opened the flap and pulled out a picture, of a boy with platinum blond hair, deep silver eyes, and pure white teeth. It was Draco Molfloy, Hermione chuckled and blushed.

"_I doubt he feels the same way, about me."_ She questioned herself. Her body had changed a lot over the summer, she looked more grown up, and she had a full physic.

Hermione finished up and went to bed, she heard a door close, and it was Draco going to sleep.

Hermione was smiling in her dreams. Then she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes flickered open and she heard the knock again.

"Come in.," she hollered

The door opened. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Draco, in is deep, green, slytherin boxers. Hermione became flustered and began to blush.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Yeah, so it's me." He answered

"Do you know what you're wearing?" she questioned.

"Yeah, almost nothing…" he said and paused.

Hermonie began to breath very heavy. "Um, why are you in your underwear?"

"Yeah, about that, wanna make out?"

"WHAT?!?!??!??!?!" she shakily said as she tried to breathe

"Oh, you want something romantic…. Do you wanna go out with me?" He said while handing her a rose.

"Wait, you like me?" she questioned .

"Usually, it's that when someone asks someone else out." He said while chuckling…"Well." "Will you?"

She lightly grabbed the rose and released the built up carbon in her lungs. A smile began to creep up upon her face.

"Um,…." She began to slur her voice.

"Well, if it's that hard…" He said and walked out the door, closing it. Hermione's mouth dropped. She sprung from her bed and began to sprint out the door.

"DRACO!!!!" "WAIT!!!!"

"Yeah, Hermione, what is it?" he responded.

"I want to say yes, really bad, I like you a lot, but Harry and Ron…" she was interrupted.

"Answer how you feel, not how they do." He demanded.

"YES!" she blurted out.

"Really…" "Wow…" "Oh, um, I might want to get dressed." He laughed and began to run to his room.

"_Dm does he have muscle. He's sooooooo hot, I hope the two understand."_ She thought.

Hermione raced up to her room and got dressed. As she walked out the door Draco was standing right in the hallway. He smiled and leaned into her. A slight smile was on her face over the astonishment.

"_She's so beautiful. And hot when she's mad.'' _ He thought.

"_he's like a I don't know… but he's soooooo handsome!!!"_ she thought.

She put her hands on his shoulders and his hands around her waist. They began to kiss, really passionately. His hand floated up her back to feel the skin. She broke free. She just wanted this very bad. He began to kiss the outline of her neck. She let go of him.

"I'm really hungry, let's go to breakfast, maybe I just won't tell Harry and Ron." She said to him.

"Ok." He said simply.

**Hey, it's me again!!!! I know this was a long chapter but a really exciting chapter is coming up next. So, stay tuned…. PLEASE!! PLEASE!!! Review, please, flames and ideas are welcome!!!! I hope you like the new revising… tell me if you still see anything wrong… stay tuned, I have a lot of really thrilling chapters. I'm going to break away from the chick flick sap. It's going to get good!!! PROMISE!!!**


	5. another day not in paradise

Chapter Five: Another day not in Paradise

All the students ran down the steps and into the Great Hall for breakfast. What looked like a mass of chaos were just abundant students eating. The bell rang and everyone headed to there first class. Though it was killing Hermione she didn't say a word about her and Draco to Harry, Ron, or any of the girl friends she had made over the years.

Slowly the hours passed, fights hadn't started yet for the year and as the last bell ring of the day rung and all the students jumped up and ran down the hallways yelling.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron and Harry called from the background.

As they finally caught up Ron said, "What's it like living with a guy you've punched?" He said with sarcasm.

"You, know you two are really mean, sometimes, and by the way Draco isn't all that bad." She said as a reply.

Harry and Ron gave each other a look like "Is this our Hermione?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Guys, see ya later, I'm going to change out of my school clothes." She said.

" 'K 'mione, see ya at dinner." Harry replied and turned around to head to the study hall. Where he saw Christa.

Hermione headed to her room and changed her clothes. Draco knocked on the door, and entered. He then walked over to her and sat on her bed. Hermione yawned and put her head on Draco's shoulder, he put his hand on her hand.

"I wonder where the seventh years are going on they're trip this year?" Hermione said.

"I don't know." Draco answered.

Hermione lifted her head up and pulled out her book bag to get her homework done.

"Draco, you know we should get our homework done, Professor Dumbledore wants to meet us after dinner again tonight." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll go and do it." He responded.

**Two men meet on the roof**

"Tonight, get the girl and the boy." "As quiet as possible." One man ordered.

"Yes, tonight, this time, let me do it." "You fled last time." The second commanded.

"Fine, next time we both go, we WILL get them, and the girl is the one, the boy, oh, hell, Voldemort wants him too." The first man projected.

Dinner begins with all the students 

"Christa what's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking." She responded.

"Yeah, right, tell me!" Ron begged.

"Nothing sooooo, just shut it!" Christa yelled back.

She slammed down her cup and began to walk out the door. Harry was too scared to do anything to make her mad, he just let her be. Christa continued to walk down the hallway.

"_I hate being such a jerk to the guys, but I can't let them know." "I think something is going to happen soon." "I know that was him." "The man that did everything to me, I swear on the deaths they have caused, not only will I not go down with them but I will get revenge." _She thought as she furiously walked.

Christa turned around at the sound of a door being slammed. Footsteps slowly knocking on the floor. Christa's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her wand from her robe slightly.

"Do you remember me now?" A man's voice echoed.

"Where are you!" She said sternly.

"What do you plan to do, Christa, no one has ever been there, for you. Now you have a little bit of Harry Potter. Do you just plan to keep him so he can be tortured?" A wicked voice rang through Christa's head.

"Leave him out of this…. What do you want?" Her voice kept in tune.

"Only you, dear Christa!" The man shouted and laughed.

There was a brisk wind by Christa's ear. A shiver went down her back. But, she stood as if nothing had ever happened.

"Get away from me! I didn't escape for nothing. Or at least not to die like this, from you!" She yelled.

The other students were now leaving the Great Hall and heading back to there dorms. Christa took a deep breath and the coldness that had appeared faded away. She continued to walk to the rooms.


End file.
